gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PRNI-805 Cuirassier
|model number=PRNI-805 |developed from=PRNI-803 Reiter |developed into= |variants=PRNI-805/AE Cuirassier Rapace PRNI-805/MAC Cuirassier HWS |unit type= |launched=77 S.E. |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots=Cecil Harlow Michael Arlen |height=18.6 meters |propulsion=*Magnetoplasmadynamic Thruster x 6 |power plant=* |armaments=* * x 10 ** * x 2 ** x 6 * ** x 2 * x 2 |system features=*C-TRAC III System *Diana-type Digital Intelligence *Remote Weapon Control System |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The PRNI-805 Cuirassier (aka Cuirassier) is a commander-use ranged combat mobile suit used by the Praetorians. Cuirassiers are designed to lead squadrons of Reiter mobile suits in special operations requiring heavy firepower. Technology & Combat Characteristics As the Praetorians were a relatively smaller and more specialised organisation, their in-house mobile suit development team prioritised quality over quantity, with an emphasis on advanced weapon systems to even the field against larger enemy numbers. The Cuirassier is built to carry heavy weapons for tactical strike missions, specialising in en-masse firing strategies with multiple beam rifle bits stored on a specialised backpack and on the back of the suit's calves. The bit weapons provide the pilot with multiple options in combat, such as overwhelming enemies with a direct barrage of firepower, flanking enemy groups from multiple directions, or even deploying the bits ahead to serve as reconnaissance drones. In addition to the remote weapons, the suit is equipped with its own weapons, however, the Cuirassier's most powerful weapon is a powerful SR Bit Buster Rifle. The buster rifle is not carried on the suit as a single weapon, but instead is formed by connecting the rifle bits together into a specialised formation, capable of massive particle outputs. Thanks to various Magnetoplasmadynamic Thrusters built into the frame, Cuirassier's are capable of atmospheric flight. However, their limited maximum airspeed makes it unsuited for sustained aerial combat. Instead, the thrusters are more often used for high-agility manoeuvres and jumps, while flight is provided by a Skid or other external equipment. The Cuirassier serves as one of the Praetorians' commander-use machines, boasting more power than regular units. Often teams of Reiters will be dispatched, headed by one or two Cuirassiers. The suit can also be fitted with a C-TRAC III System for Cyber Transcendants use, increasing the response time and accuracy of the remote weapon system. Additionally the mobile suit can be equipped with additional weapons and armour. Armaments ;* :A standard beam weapon carried by the Praetorian mobile suits, it has a better range and higher output compared to regular Peacekeeper beam rifles. ;* :The Cuirassier is equipped with unfolding ten rifle bits, 4 stored on each calf and six stored on the back and shoulders of the suit. They are equipped with improved magnetoplasmadynamic thrusters and condenser system, extending their operation time, but still require a periodic recharge. :By linking a minimum of eight bits together the suit has access to a powerful beam buster rifle, capable of launching devastating sustained beam attacks. :*' ' ::A powerful handheld beam weapon formed by connecting multiple rifle bits together, though it requires an initial charge time to prepare, the bit buster rifle can fire a sustained SR particle discharges. ;* :Two missile launchers are mounted on either side of the suit's waist, carrying three high yield missiles. :*' ' :: ;* :A large shield with an anti-beam coating and equipped with two grenade launchers. When not in use the shield is stored on the right shoulder. :*' ' ::Two grenade launchers are built ito the shield and are loaded with standard rounds. ;* : System Features ;*C-TRAC III System :An optional control system installed in the mobile suit for use by Cyber Transcendants, the system allows for finer control of the suit and its subsystems as if the machine were part of the pilot's body. Due to its specific requirements the system is not normally installed on the suit, though the original cockpit design of the Cuirassier is modular and can easily be changed as required. ;*Diana-type Digital Intelligence :The Diana-type DI is custom-designed to enhance bit control, allowing for a limited amount of adaptive tactics without the pilot's direct commands. The pilot can also use voice commands or generally specify a target for the system, allowing the DI to extrapolate the necessary actions and carry them out. Unlike the Digital Intelligences used by EGX-011 Firestar Gundam and EGX-012 Starlight Gundam, the Diana-type does not manifest an avatar and is a point of contention amongst pilots for its cold and slightly condescending attitude. It is also incapable of "Human-like" conversation, answering in short and clipped responses. ;*Remote Weapon Control System :In order to assist regular pilots with control of the rifle bits each suit is equipped with a RWCS, automating many of the processes targeting processes while the pilot focuses on controlling the suit itsef. The RWCS is also responsible for forming the buster rifle configuration. History Variants ;*PRNI-805/AE Cuirassier Rapace ;*PRNI-805/MAC Cuirassier HWS Notes & Trivia *The Cuirassier's bit buster rifle is formed out of remote weapons similarly to 00 QuanT's buster sword and launcher, however, the rifle is made entirely out of the same weapons. See also